Duel Arena
Welcome to the Duel Arena! Where you can fight other Wiki Users, using your imagination and creativity. What is? and How to? Here is a place where you can challenge another forum member, get a Arena Master and add your duel the Duels. But to that first you must have a duel arena name which you create yourself like mine, Pidodas, might be Pidodaranger etc. Back to how to; Someone would create a subheading at the bottom of the page saying Fred VS. Jack if that was the case and the two people would agree on their weapons and armour, in this one it can be full leather and mithril woodcutting axe and also agree on how much HP they will have, for this each will have 5 plus if they want any food which is optional. They would put just under the subheading whom the Arena Master was and the duel starts. If Fred went first he might say "Fredwarrior attempts to kick Jackmage in stomach as a distraction then attempted to twirl his axe round and chop off his arm." The Duel Arena would then add if he was successful or unsuccessful depending on how creative and imaginative his move was. As this one is about medium the Duel Arena may say "Fredwarrior kicks the wind out of Jackmage which causes 2damage but misses with his axe, clumsily." Then it's Jackmage's turn; "Jackmage attempts to fling his axe at Fredwarrior's head while attempting to whip Fredwarrior's axe out of his hand, with his other hand." This is fairly creative and the Arena Master might say "Jackmage only just hits Fredwarrior on the shoulder and inflicts 3 damage while as he tried to steal Fredwarrior's axe, he cut himself causing himself 2damage" The duel would continue until one died. So why not go on and try it now after reading the rules? You can get an opponent by challenging someone on their talkpage or create an advertisement on the Duel Arena discussion page such as; Looking for opponent, a battle with mage only please and 50 air and mind runes. Read on for the rules Rules To make fights fairer etc. there has been a set of rules thought up and may be added to or changed to reflect the feedback of duelers. Rule 1. Do not use things that have not been agreed on by your opponent Rule 2. HP cannot be over 99 Rule 3. Prayer is not permitted Rule 4. Potions are not permitted Rule 5. Please do not make duels incredibly silly Rule 6. Do not attempt to bribe or persuade the Arena Master to let you win Rule 7. Stakes are not allowed unless it is a joke type stake such as "admit that they are better than you on Runescape" etc. Rule 8. Arena Masters cannot be the Master of their own Duel Rule 9. Summoning cannot be allowed unless under strict agreement of both Duellers Rule 10. Do not attempt to edit this page, like the rules etc., for your own personal gain or gain of others Rule 11. You can not be awarded over 3 points for one Duel (See High Scores) Arena Masters The Arena Masters are: Pidodas, Reason: Created it and might have to explain slightly the rules etc. ToaBionicle, Invited and a trusted user. The evil dude, Invited and trusted user. Chiafriend12, Invited and a trusted user. Please if you wish to be an Arena Master, contact Pidodas via his talkpage. People may be invited to be an Arena Master. High Scores People are awarded 1 - 3 points by the Arena Master for their performance if they win a Duel. They will be conveyed here in the High Scores, add yourself if you have points if your Arena Master didn't add you which they should. 1. ___ with _ points 2. .. 3. .. 4. .. 5. .. Category:RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki community